Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\cot(\angle ABC)?$ A C B 4 3 5
$\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 4$ Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 3$ $\tan(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{4}{3}$ $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{3}{4}$